Obviously, various types of serving trays have long been used in the culinary arts, and there are numerous devices, in the form of trays, to facilitate the transport of and delivery of bottles, cans, or even as used in the delivery of food to a table, but which may have supplemental usage for the delivery of containers of a beverage, or for the collection of the same, after consumption. There also exists many different types of serving trays in the prior art. What the prior art does not address is the specific problem of how to handle full or empty beer bottles, or cans, or containers, before or after consumption, and such is a constant nuisance to the waiter, and difficult to remove by the busboy, using a standard serving tray. Empty beer bottles are not steady, and can be easily tipped when being removed from a restaurant service area. There does not appear to be any prior art that specifically provides for the utility in addressing this specific issue, of removing the spent containers, from the table, after usage.
The prior art known to the applicant includes a wine bottle holding device, acting as a supporting and serving tray, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,043.
The patent to Bale, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,495, shows a releasable restraining device, wherein apparently the top of a bottle may be held in position upon the shown rack.
The patent to Stern, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,580, shows a food and beverage tray supportable by a cup holder, which apparently can be inserted within a cup holder as within a vehicle, or chair, and then hold other cups and food or other products, within its tray body.
The patent to Dumitrescu, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,275, shows a sample tube rack, which apparently can hold tubes, like test tubes, for sampling purposes.
The patent to Blake, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,723, shows an upright and inverted bottle and container holder for contents availability.
The patent to Kellough, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,910, shows a method and apparatus for serving beverages and for concealing and storing waitresses' cash. This is tray that has a slot with a covered compartment thereunder, and into which tips may be inserted, for concealment and safety.
Finally, the design patent to Bizzell, No. D618,091, shows a cover for a serving tray.